Luz de estrella
by Tsukuyomicerezo27
Summary: ¿Cómo podría la luz de una estrella lejana alcanzar el tenue brillo de la luna? Eso es algo que Seiya quiere resolver y para ello tendrá muchas oportunidades. Conjunto de one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**°* Entrevista *°**

Algo le pareció extraño en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía todas las miradas femeninas se clavaban en su persona, escudriñándola desde los finos zapatos puntiagudos hasta el ápice de cada cabello rubio. Eso, aunque no quiso admitirlo de inmediato, le provocó un poco de miedo. Talvés estaba un poco paranoica, puede que tanto azúcar le provocara visiones.

Entró al edificio en donde estaba su salón, pero la situación no cambió. Ahora muchos pares más de ojos la miraban con desdén.

_¿Qué rayos les pasara a todas?_

Siguió caminando e ignorando las inquisitivas y molestas miradas, aunque una elevación en su ceja derecha comenzó a hacerse evidente conforme se adentraba más en las instalaciones. Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad logró llegar a la puerta del 1-D.

Una vez adentro suspiró con resignación preguntándose por quinta vez sí sólo habría sido su imaginación.

- ¡Yuju! ¡Usagi!

La rubia levantó la mirada y notó como su amiga Minako se aproximaba a ella con una de sus características sonrisas, detrás de ella caminaban una más relajada Makoto y una preocupada Ami.

- Hola, chicas – comenzó por decir la justiciera de la luna notando la extraña actitud de su amiga peliazul, sus ojos se clavaron en ella y la chica de cabello corto sólo acertó a darle una pequeña sonrisa como tratando de tranquilizarse - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó en forma general dirigiéndose a todas cuando Ami logró transmitirle su sentimiento de intranquilidad.

- Bueno… - titubeó un poco Makoto rascándose levemente la mejilla no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la sailor del amor colocó en las manos de Usagi una revista mirándola con esa gran y rebosante sonrisa en los labios.

- Lee esto y lo sabrás… - dijo misteriosamente guiñándole un ojo a su princesa.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y el profesor entró cargando algunos libros con símbolos extraños en la portada, como todos los lunes a primera hora… la clase de matemáticas comenzó.

- A sus lugares por favor… - ordenó el maestro colocando sus libros en el escritorio.

Los alumnos obedecieron colocándose en sus lugares, Usagi notó el movimiento en el salón solo después de leer la portada de la revista y comprendió que tenía que hacer lo mismo antes de que el profesor la regañara, un poco turbada se dirigió a su lugar observando de reojo a Minako quien alcanzó a susurrarle un "página 8" antes de tomar su lugar junto a su queridísimo Yaten quien como siempre no la saludó.

La rubia parpadeó un poco desconcertada aun mirando a la joven Aino, pero finalmente se sentó en su lugar colocando la revista en sus piernas siendo la última en la clase.

- Bien, vamos a empezar.

La pizarra comenzó a llenarse de símbolos matemáticos y números que pocos entendían, y así como todos los lunes a los diez minutos de iniciada la lección los alumnos ya estaban mortalmente aburridos, exceptuando a unos cuantos como Ami Mizuno y Taiki Kou, quienes estaban más enfrascados en comprender por completo la explicación como parte de aquella acérrima y eterna rivalidad entre ellos.

Con sumo cuidado, Tsukino colocó la revista por debajo de su cuaderno de notas, abierta ya en la página que Minako le había indicado. Comprobó como el profesor estaba de espaldas a la clase escribiendo algunas de esas ecuaciones raras y entonces le dio un vistazo a la página. En ella se encontraba una fotografía de alguien a quien conocía muy bien, Seiya. Iba como siempre que salía al escenario, con aquel traje de vestir rojo, la camisa negra y su corbata amarilla; se le notaba muy sonriente y con una bella rosa roja en la mano derecha. Movió los ojos hasta la parte superior de la hoja y entonces pudo leer el título del artículo en cuestión "Lo que hay detrás de la música de Seiya".

Volvió a mirar la expresión galante del joven de la fotografía y se preguntó que tendría que ver ese artículo con ella.

Levantó la vista enfocando sus azulados ojos en la espalda del profesor nuevamente, notó que ya había avanzado la mitad del pizarrón con aquel complicado procedimiento. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta alarmada comenzó a apuntar en su cuaderno con el fin de no ser descubierta, de un momento a otro el profesor pasó sus ojos por todos los alumnos comprobando que ellos escribían y no se estaban durmiendo, como alguien en la última fila a quien miró inquisitivamente.

El hombre se volvió a girar, momento que aprovechó Usagi para darle otro vistazo a la revista.

Analizó la estructura general del texto dándose cuenta de que era una especie de entrevista, aunque en ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro con la punta de un lápiz. Ella un tanto sobresaltada volvió levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la persona a quien se había entrevistado.

- Bombón… préstame tu goma. – pidió en un susurro.

La chica se preguntó cómo era posible que el elegante y hasta sensual chico de la revista fuera el mismo chico común que estaba a la espera de la goma. Seiya alzó una ceja preguntándose porque su bombón se tardaba tanto, momento en el que la ojiazul reaccionó, tomó el dichoso borrador y se lo dio, él simplemente le sonrió con agradecimiento y deslizó la goma en algunos números que seguramente había copiado mal.

Usagi volvió a girarse y a escribir unos cuantos números y signos, ya muy rezagada del avance de la operación. Pero la curiosidad fue mayor que ella así que de nuevo deslizó la revista fuera de su cuaderno con cuidado y miró el principio de dicha entrevista, en el papel se mencionaba el nombre del entrevistador, al parecer era un tal Kaoru Mibuyashi. Usagi reconoció el nombre puesto que lo había visto en algunos programas de espectáculos, de esos que solía ver en las tardes.

La entrevista empezaba así:

_**Kaoru: ¡Hola Seiya! ¡Gracias por ofrecernos un poco de tu tiempo! Esperamos no tengas problemas con Taiki por esto (risas).**_

Por precaución los ojos de la rubia se volvieron al frente en donde notó como toda la superficie verdosa del pizarrón había sido cubierta quedando un poco espacio en la parte inferior, el cual estaba siendo usado para concluir la ecuación.

Decidió apuntar rápidamente, no iba demasiado bien en matemáticas como para darse el lujo de no tomar apuntes, sin embargo al mover el cuaderno la revista resbaló de su pupitre cayendo al piso, hizo un sonido que no se hubiera escuchado tan fuerte de no ser porque todo el salón estaba en un sepulcral silencio, de modo que cuando esto ocurrió la atención del profesor se volcó al piso, y por consiguiente a la revista.

El hombre vio el papel y seguidamente a la rubia quien miraba con preocupación el mismo sitio, su ceño se frunció y acomodándose los lentes dijo con voz serena pero fuerte.

- Señorita Tsukino, hágame el favor de salir de mi clase.

Esas palabras bastaron para que toda la atención de sus compañeros se centrara en ella lo que resultó en un marcado sonrojo en la cara de Usagi, aunque no se movió de su sitio. Al darse cuenta el maestro insistió.

- Si leer una revista le parece más interesante que mi clase, entonces le pido que se retire.

Y ahora las miradas se fueron al piso en donde reposaba triunfalmente la edición semanal de "Juventud Tokio", justamente en la página que hacía unos pocos instantes estaba siendo leída por la princesa de la Luna. Seiya sonrió un poco al ver la fotografía en la que salía él, aunque enseguida levantó el rostro y miró los característicos chongitos de la rubia.

- Pero… es que yo…

- Señorita Tsukino…

De nuevo todos los ojos se posaron en Usagi, la pobre chica tomó sus cosas guardándolas en el maletín con mucha vergüenza dibujada en su rostro, se agachó un poco y levantó la revista guardándola de igual modo y caminó como niña regañada hacía la salida del salón. Pudo notar como sus amigas la miraban con algo de culpa, sobretodo la rubia. Ella alcanzó a darle una sonrisa conciliadora, de esas que decían "no te preocupes" y finalmente quedó fuera del aula.

- Después de clases quiero que hablemos señorita Tsukino. – dijo con un tono un tanto más autoritario el titular de la clase.

Ella únicamente pudo asentir un tanto atemorizada.

La puerta se cerró y la chica se vio en medio de un pasillo vació en el que sólo se escuchaban lejanamente las voces de otros docentes dando sus respectivas clases.

Miró alrededor pensando que debía hacer ahora que la habían "echado" de la clase, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a las escaleras en donde poder sentarse hasta que la hora de matemáticas terminara.

Camino hasta el lugar y tomó asiento suspirando con resignación, recargó sus brazos en el maletín.

- Y todo por una revista…

Y entonces pensó que si la habían sacado del salón que más daba que terminara de leer la entrevista, después de todo no se iba a librar de la regañada que seguramente recibiría del maestro y muy seguramente de su mamá.

- ¡Más vale que valga la pena! – masculló entre dientes sacando la revista de su maletín, entre todo logró divisar también un paquetito de leche de fresa que seguramente su mamá había puesto, con una sonrisa tomó el popotito y lo clavó en el envase sorbiendo gustosa su contenido.

Rápidamente volvió a abrir la revista en la página ocho y continuó en donde se había quedado…

_**Seiya: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡No hay problema!, Taiki está muy ocupado para darse cuenta de que me escape un rato (risas).**_

_**Kaoru: Entonces procuraré acabar antes de que se dé cuenta (risas).**_

_**Seiya: Bien… entonces ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?**_

_**Kaoru: Todos saben que eres un gran músico y apasionado de lo que haces. Dinos, ¿de dónde obtiene Seiya la inspiración para escribir canciones de amor?**_

_**Seiya: A decir verdad, las personas piensan que nosotros los cantantes somos personas ajenas al mundo y a lo que en él pasa. Y no es así, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos como todos los demás.**_

Usagi sonrió ante lo que acababa de leer, ella sabía que el músico pelinegro era una persona muy sentimental.

Continuó leyendo sobre la misma línea.

_**Seiya: Te puedo decir que no es nada sencillo. El escribir canciones y sobre todo en las cuales el tema central es el amor romántico representa un reto difícil. **_

_**Kaoru: Platícanos sobre las letras, ¿quién se encarga de escribir las canciones de Three Lights?**_

_**Seiya: Entre todos componemos las letras, Taiki usa sus poemas como fuente de inspiración y Yaten se concentra mejor cuando está solo. Así que cuando algo nos viene a la mente procuramos escribirlo y proponerlo a los demás.**_

_**Kaoru: ¿Y qué pasa entonces?**_

_**Seiya: Primero discutimos entre nosotros, si los tres estamos de acuerdo con las líneas entonces lo proponemos a nuestro productor y tratamos pensar la melodía apropiada para letra.**_

_**Kaoru: ¿Quién se encarga de diseñar la música?**_

_**Seiya: La mayoría de las veces eso lo hacemos Yaten y yo. Taiki es quien se encarga de los ajustes y la edición.**_

_**Kaoru: Ahora Seiya, ya nos dijiste de donde obtienen la inspiración los demás, pero aún no nos contestas a la primera pregunta.**_

_**Seiya: (risas)**_

_**Kaoru: Así que te la repetiré, ¿de dónde obtienes tu inspiración?**_

_**Seiya: Como veo que eres muy insistente te lo diré (risas). A diferencia de mis hermanos yo tengo una musa inspiradora.**_

_**Kaoru: ¿Musa eh?, ¿entonces existe alguien que te permite escribir las canciones que vuelven locas a miles de chicas en Japón? ¿me preguntó qué pensarán cuando se enteren?**_

_**Seiya: (risas)**_

Usagi volvió a sorber otro poco de su leche rosada, notando como alguien pasaba a su lado, seguramente con destino al sanitario. La persona la miró con un poco de duda, no era muy común encontrar a alguien leyendo en las escaleras en medio de la hora de clase.

La rubia le prestó poca atención a la persona y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el papel delante de ella, muy interesada en conocer el resto de los secretos expuestos del vocalista de Three Lights.

_**Kaoru: Hablemos de esa musa Seiya. ¿Esa asombrosa diosa tiene un nombre?**_

_**Seiya: Por supuesto… **_

_**Kaoru: ¿Uno que podamos saber?**_

_**Seiya: (risas) No sé qué tan bueno sea ponerlo al descubierto. Quién sabe, talvés si lo digo mi musa se desvanezca y no vuelva a verla.**_

_**Kaoru: (risas) Bueno… en ese caso ¿qué hace tan especial a esa "musa"?**_

_**Seiya: Aunque no lo creas, eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé. Sólo sé, que cuando estoy con ella las palabras fluyen por mi cabeza con facilidad.**_

_**Kaoru: En otras palabras… estás enamorado de tu musa.**_

_**Seiya: … Me atrapaste (risas).**_

En ese momento la rubia detuvo su lectura, meditando la última frase del entrevistador. ¿Seiya estaba enamorado de alguien?

_Nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso._

Continuó leyendo con mueca de ansiedad.

_**Kaoru: ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es sorprendente. **_

_**Seiya: Pienso que mientras tenga a esa persona cerca de mí podré seguir escribiendo canciones. **_

_**Kaoru: ¿Qué piensan Yaten y Taiki al respecto? ¿Ellos saben de la existencia de esta "musa"?**_

_**Seiya: Sí, ellos saben. Aunque creo que no les agrada mucho la idea (risas).**_

_**Kaoru: ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿qué piensa de ser el medio por el cual tú obtienes iluminación?**_

_**Seiya: Bueno… no tengo idea, aún se lo he dicho.**_

Una gotita de sudor resbaló de la cien de la chica. Aunque de nuevo continuó leyendo sobre la misma línea.

_**Seiya: Pero aún tengo mis canciones así que espero que algún día ellas la toquen y le hagan saber lo que siento.**_

_**Kaoru: Creo que alguien como tú que demuestra lo que siente por la música no tendría mejor manera de declarársele a alguien.**_

_**Seiya: Eso mismo pienso yo. Algo se me ocurrirá (risas).**_

_**Kaoru: Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes, amigas por favor no se vayan a suicidar (risas). Finalmente, ¿qué tiene Three Lights preparado para este nuevo disco?**_

_**Seiya: Estamos experimentando con nuevos estilos musicales, consideramos que este álbum contiene más baladas. Espero que sean de su agrado.**_

_**Kaoru: ¿Nos puedes adelantar algo al respecto?**_

_**Seiya: Dejemos las sorpresas para el concierto (risas).**_

Justo en este momento la rica leche de Usagi se terminó, movió un poco el botecito comprobando que no quedaba nada en él. Lo dejó de lado y dando la vuelta a la hoja terminó de leer la entrevista.

_**Kaoru: Ni modo, algo que quieras decirle a nuestros lectores antes de dar por concluida esta entrevista. Taiki ya me está viendo feo (risas).**_

_**Seiya: ¡No se vayan a quedar sin boleto para el próximo concierto en el Royal Palace Tokyo! También espero que tú vengas a verme bombón. **_

El último sorbo que le quedaba en la boca, ese que había cuidado con tanto recelo para que no se terminara, fue expulsado de lleno esparciéndose por las escaleras y de paso manchando un poco la parte alta de la revista.

Se limpió un poco con un pañuelo tratando de guardar la compostura puesto que aquella persona que había salido y pasado a su lado regresaba por el circuito descrito antes y miraba con cierto asco el sitio en donde había terminado el lácteo.

- Eh, lo siento – dijo terminando con una risita nerviosa.

La persona que identificó como un chico del salón 1-B salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar más asqueado que nada.

Un tanto molesta Usagi terminó las líneas que le habían faltado un tanto sorprendida.

_**Kaoru: ¿Bombón?**_

_**Seiya: Mi musa…**_

La revista cayó de las manos de una completamente sonrojada rubia, se llevó las manos al rostro que en ese momento ardía y entendió porque todas las chicas de la escuela la habían mirado con esa hostilidad.

Pero ¿sería cierto?

El corazón le latió como si hubiera corrido diez kilómetros, instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho pidiéndole a todos los cielos que la danza alocada se detuviera.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba el final de la odiada hora de matemáticas, el simple sonido de aquella cosa provocó un tremendo escalofrío en Usagi. Por dos razones en concreto, tendría que enfrentar al maestro de matemáticas y… tendría que ver a Seiya.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran, se puso en pie perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y justo cuando iba a correr como automóvil de carreras una voz apresurada sonó detrás de ella.

- ¡Bombón!

Se quedó de piedra en su lugar, sus largas coletas se tensaron hasta quedarse como las antenas de los insectos y sus nervios se dispararon. Pensó tontamente durante algunos segundos que hacer o que decir, pero nada venía a su mente, lo único que en ese momento acaparaba su atención era la premisa de huir.

- Bombón… ¿qué pasó?

Dado que la primera opción ya no era una alternativa viable optó entonces por hacerse la desentendida.

- ¿Qué?... no sé de qué estás hablando, jajaja. – río nerviosamente en su lugar aún petrificada.

El joven cantante arqueó una ceja dudoso de lo que a la rubia le pasaba cuando advirtió por segunda vez la presencia de aquella revista, la miró ahí esparcida entre dos escalones perdida ya entre algunas páginas que no tenían relación alguna con él.

- ¿Qué es eso que está ahí? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Gruesas gotas de sudor frío comenzaron a bajar por su rostro al escuchar la pregunta, tuvo ganas de invocar al sagrado cristal de plata y pedirle que la llevara en ese mismo instante a la luna o donde fuera que no tuviera que afrontar a ese chico que le chispaba los nervios.

- ¡Fue idea de Minako! – se defendió dándole por fin la cara a Seiya, con ese tono chillón tan propio de ella, como si hubiera hecho algo malo - ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no quería leer algo tan íntimo!

Lo único que pudo hacer la estrella fue sonreír con dulzura, todas las acciones de su amado bombón le parecían tiernas. Pensó que el único que tenía que pedir disculpas ahí era él.

- Discúlpame tú a mí…

La rubia levantó su mirada encontrando los azulados ojos de su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

Suspiró con diversión, su bombón nunca entendía nada.

- Por nada en concreto – dijo bajando las escaleras con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro. La miró ya desde algunos escalones abajo y comprobó como la luz matinal adornaba su linda figura. – Pero bombón… - mencionó retirándose – lo que dije es cierto.

Y desapareció dejando como última vista su larga coleta azabache.

Sí Seiya se hubiera quedado unos segundos más había visto como las mejillas de Usagi se encendían nuevamente y como sus labios se entreabrían para decir unas últimas palabras.

- Gracias, gracias por tus sentimientos Seiya…

Tomó la revista entre sus manos nuevamente y la estrechó a su pecho viendo el sitio por donde se había perdido aquel extraordinario y especial joven.

* * *

Con mucho cariño dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Mayte

_° Tsukuyomicerezo27 °_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas tardes!

Les agradezco el recibimiento que ha tenido "entrevista", y me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado. Tengo muchas ideas que explotar con estos dos personajes tan graciosos, aunque esta vez me he entrometido con la relación que tienen Seiya y Sailor Moon, espero saber cuáles son sus comentarios al respecto.

Quiero contestar las review antes de pasar al escrito como tal:

_**Kamisumi Shirohoshi:**_Primero que nada, ¿eso es un nombre o qué es? jajaja está muy curioso y te confieso que la primera vez que lo vi me costó tres intentos poderlo decir bien. Bueno, regresando a tu comentario, quiero agradecerte por las felicitaciones (ya hasta me la estoy creyendo) y mira que no había pensado en eso, pero me parece muy tierno que así hayas sido en la secundaria, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, era muy tímida en aquel entonces para siquiera darle los buenos días al chico que me gustaba, pero en fin (para no entrar en depresión cambiemos de tema jaja, además que ya cambié, ya no soy aquella niña tímida y reservada (de fondo se escucha la canción de Mudanzas de Lupita D´Alessio, jajaja). Espero que las demás historias también te gusten, y hacerle honor a tu amado Seiya.

_**Serena Ryuuzaki**_: También te agradezco tu review, aunque muy breve me hace feliz que las personas piensen que lo que escribo es lindo. Igualmente deseo que disfrutes las demás historias y esperaré tus comentarios.

_**mercy-got: **_Igualmente te agradezco tu nota y como ves aquí estoy continuando estos one-shots. Espero te agrade este capítulo.

…

**Disclaimer**: Bishojo senshi Sailor Moon no me pertenece, la serie y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

¡EDITADO!

* * *

°* **El toque de la luna *°**

La jornada en el estudio había sido por demás pesada, llevaban más de diez horas grabando el nuevo álbum, eso sin contar los dos días que habían faltado a la escuela en los que el ciclo vicioso se había repetido. Quién diría que hacer los arreglos musicales a algunas canciones sería tan complicado y difícil, aunque bueno, parte de la culpa la tenía Taiki en su afán de hacer que las cosas quedarán perfectas (en el sentido más literal de la palabra). Así eran las cosas con el mayor de los Kou, si algo no le gustaba simplemente decía que se tenía que repetir y así el cielo se estuviera cayendo y la tierra se partiera no existía poder que lo contradijera.

Así pues, entre todo el intento y el esfuerzo Taiki dio por aprobada una sola canción al diez para las dos de la madrugada, diciendo un simple y hasta escueto "mmm… con esto ya quedó bien". ¿Bien?, pensaron los otros integrantes del grupo musical, ¿se habían partido las neuronas y de paso los dedos y voz para un "bien"?, por lo menos esperaron que el castaño dijera un "excelente", pero como se dijo antes, Taiki era perfeccionista en todo el sentido de la palabra y se podía decir que muy pocas veces quedaba satisfecho con el trabajo.

Pero en fin, lo único que querían sus hermanos era irse a dormir y olvidarse por unas horas de que eran músicos.

Yaten se descorrió el nudo de la corbata notablemente molesto, suspiró con fastidio entrando a la camioneta negra y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento trasero, deseaba con todo su ser darse un ligero baño y meterse a dormir en su mullida cama (de plumas de ganso puesto que era de piel extremadamente delicada). Taiki se sobaba la nuca buscando aliviar el dolor que a ésta aquejaba, movía su cabeza en todas direcciones con el mismo fin mientras su rostro se contorsionaba quejosamente, se subió también a la camioneta acompañando a Yaten sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer.

Por su parte, Seiya, quien se había quedado un tanto rezagado caminaba como zombie en dirección de los demás arrastrando pesadamente los pies, imagen que era de lo más graciosa para su chofer.

- Es una pena que mañana tengan clases temprano. – comentó con sincera lástima.

Seiya giró un poco su torso para ver al chico y componiendo una sonrisa amigable contestó.

- Dudo mucho que pueda siquiera levantarme de la cama para ir a la escuela, Aki.

El chico rio ante la elocuencia de la estrella, después tomó su lugar frente al volante y esperó a que el pelinegro se subiera a su lado. Una vez dentro, se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y Aki empezó la andanza del vehículo.

Como ya era avanzada la noche pocos eran los automóviles que transitaban por las avenidas, de modo que el carro pudo sortear con rapidez el camino.

Las luces de la ciudad atraparon por un momento, los azulados ojos del pelinegro, incluso en ese momento de cansancio extremo su mente divagaba en el mágico resplandor de las pantallas y los faros del alumbrado público. Sonrió complacido mientras recargaba sus brazos en la encimera de la puerta. Vio como una de las pantallas reflejaba unos deliciosos manjus esponjaditos, la chica del anuncio sonreía con gracia y finalmente se llevaba el manjar a sus rosados labios comiéndolo con delicadeza. Y entonces sonrío con mayor amplitud pensando en el cómo se comería ese mismo postre su bombón, concluyó que sería una bendición si le dieran tiempo a filmarlo.

Aki lo miró de reojo sonriendo también al notar el brillo soñador de los ojos de Seiya.

- ¿En qué piensas Seiya? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Nada en especial… - contestó con simpleza el muchacho acrecentando su sonrisa, giró un poco y miró con picardía al muchacho, se le había ocurrido una gran idea – Oye Aki, - el chico hizo un sonido que sonó como un "mmm" invitando al ojiazul a continuar – no es tan tarde ¿sabes?, – el conductor lo miró un instante tratando de entender a qué se refería con ese comentario, enarcó una ceja en respuesta – hay un lugar al que quiero ir. – terminó Seiya sonriendo como un pequeño niño travieso.

- ¿A esta hora? – preguntó incrédulo el chico pensando que se le había salido un tornillo al joven.

- Pero si es temprano… - dijo optimista el cantante.

- Son las tres de la mañana. – le contestó el otro realista y con dejo de fastidio.

De la cabeza de Seiya resbaló una gotita aunque su sonrisa no se borró, puso ojitos de cachorrito tierno y volvió a suplicarle a Aki con ellos.

- Bueno, ya. Pero que sea rápido. – terminó por decir el muchacho ya incómodo por aquella miradita insistente.

- ¡De acuerdo! – fue la respuesta del pelinegro, alzó su mano y saludo al estilo militar. Se asomó por el espejo retrovisor y notó que sus dos compañeros ya se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo y entonces su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa – pensándolo bien, déjame en la zona comercial que está allá en frente. – dijo señalando una plaza que estaba muy iluminada y en donde sorprendentemente aun había movimiento.

- ¿Estás loco?, – se alteró de nuevo Aki – ¿ya viste cuantas personas hay en ese lugar?, te van a descubrir en menos de un minuto. – terminó hecho un manojo de nervios el pobre chofer.

- Te preocupas demasiado, prometo no meterme en problemas, ahora déjame en el siguiente semáforo. – quitado de la pena el músico se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Aki se orillara.

El chico estaba en un completo dilema, no pensaba dejar salir a Seiya tan noche y además en un sitio donde cualquier persona podría reconocerlo, pero el muy insensato de Kou ya hasta había entreabierto la puerta del carro.

- ¡No!, ¿qué haces? – preguntó paniqueado el chico cuando Seiya sacó una de sus largas piernas. - ¡Seiya! – ahora sacó su cabeza haciendo que su cabello danzara furioso con el viento - ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! – disminuyó la velocidad acercándose al cruce peatonal – De verdad que eres un maniático Seiya…

- Bye. – fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de saltar del carro y aterrizar con elegancia en la parada de autobús cercana al cruce de peatones.

Lo único que Aki pudo hacer dentro del carro fue abrir los ojos como platos ante la acción del pelinegro, aunque después de recuperado del susto sonrió con reservas volviendo a concluir que estaba más que loco. Tomó su celular y marcó rápido el número del pelinegro, este sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que el potencialmente suicida chico contestó.

- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! – fue lo primero que grito Aki tratando de tomar la vuelta en U que se aproximaba en el crucero.

- Oye… cálmate Aki. ¡Estoy bien!, iré a la casa de un amigo no es para que alteres… además si sigues gritando vas a despertar a Yaten, y tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso es un grave error.

Esas palabras bastaron para hacer palidecer al conductor, la verdad es que Yaten daba miedo a todas horas, pero despertarlo sí que era una calamidad. Tragó saliva viendo por el espejo retrovisor y agradeció a los cielos que sus dos acompañantes estuvieran tan cansados, volvió a acomodarse el auricular y dijo en voz baja.

- Más te vale que vuelvas a tu departamento antes de que ellos dos despierten, o te va a ir muy mal. – terminó con tono de amenaza, lo que provocó que otra gotita resbalara de la cien del ojiazul.

- Sí, está bien. No te preocupes… adiós. – colgó sonriendo con diversión.

Miró el sitio en donde estaba tratando de ubicarse y saber a hacia donde tenía que caminar, volteó a la izquierda y seguidamente a la derecha y cuando por fin supo en qué lugar estaba y hacia donde tenía que dirigirse sonrió con amplitud. Vio a un chico que estaba sentado en la banca de la parada de autobús que le regresaba la mirada como no dando crédito a sus ojos y ofreciéndole una de sus siempre sinceras sonrisas le propuso algo.

- Te cambio mi saco y mis zapatos por tu chamarra y tus tenis, ¿qué dices?

El joven parpadeo un par de veces más sorprendido aún y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza asintió, preguntándose qué clase de sueño era ese.

El cambio de vestuario se hizo rápido y cuando el joven por fin tuvo el valor de preguntarle quien era, Seiya ya había desaparecido en una de las calles contiguas al gran centro comercial. De no ser porque al día siguiente ese mismo chico aun tendría el saco rojo y los zapatos brillantes del cantante, si habría pensado que era uno de esos alocados sueños.

Caminó deprisa por las calle ansioso de llegar a su destino, se topó con algunas cuantas parejas que lo miraron con curiosidad sin atreverse a acercarse, incluso saludo descaradamente a algunas cuantas y una vez dobló una esquina más presenció algo que lo sorprendió.

Una mujer de vestimenta extraña estaba colocada frente a una mujer de mediana edad que Seiya había visto en algunas ocasiones en la televisora donde se filmaba la telenovela que estelarizaba Yaten. La mujer gritaba de agudo dolor mientras una especie de luz la rodeaba, Seiya contempló con horror como la semilla estelar de esa persona era expuesta en lo alto de su cabeza y el cómo se ennegrecía pocos segundos después.

Y justo ahora que estaba tan feliz, ¡vaya destino!

Tomó de su pantalón aquella insignia que le permitía transformarse, decidido a hacerlo y tratar de ayudar a la mujer, sin embargo en el ajetreo escuchó una voz cercana.

- ¡Alto ahí villana! – no podía ver a quien hablaba puesto que estaba en oposición a la pared detrás de las cual se escuchaba aquella voz - ¡Como te atreves a atacar a una mujer que sale de trabajar a tan altas horas de la noche!

- Tú de nuevo… - contestó la primera mujer a quien Seiya reconoció como aliada de Sailor Galaxia por las muñequeras doradas que portaba. – No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo Sailor Scout, así que diviértete con el zombie.

Dicho esto, una cabina telefónica apareció detrás de la mujer, entró en ella y desapareció. Dejando a una consternada Sailor Moon en la escena.

- Ni quiera me dejó terminar de hablar, - se quejó la chica, frustrada por no acabar su ya tan célebre presentación. - ¡lo único que quiero es volver a la cama! – volvió a quejarse alzando los brazos al aire y lloriqueando infantilmente.

Aquel zombie formado por la señora decidió atracarla puesto que llevaba hablando unos minutos y entre el berrinche de la rubia nada había escuchado, los reflejos de las sailor scout estaban un poco más lentos que de costumbre, efecto de la forma tan repentina en que había despertado, y es que aquel estruendo se había presentado a unas cuantas calles de su casa así que fue inevitable no presentarse a ver qué estaba pasando. Gritó de horror cuando vio como aquella mole bizarra se lanzaba a su encuentro con una especie de martillo gigante, dispuesta a acertarle un golpe que seguramente le dolería para el resto de sus días.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡No te acerques! – gritó aterrorizada.

Fue un instante en el que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, mismo que nunca llegó. Cayó de espaldas al pavimento con un peso extra sobre de ella. Hizo un sonido de dolor al sentir como el peso de los dos recaía en su cuerpo y éste en el suelo. Una vez recuperada del dolor abrió sus ojos y cuando vio quien la había recatado sus ojos se abrieron todavía más.

- No deberías descuidarte así, Sailor Moon. – sentenció Seiya quien al ver el peligro que la chica pasaba no pensó ni dos segundos en ir en su auxilio perdiendo el tiempo para transformarse.

Se sintió incomoda la notar la posición en la que estaban, él sobre ella con casi todo su cuerpo. Se sonrojó de inmediato y puso una mano sobre el brazo del chico que vía con fijeza al enemigo, quien recobraba su forma para volver a atacar con su enorme arma.

- Ah… disculpa… - trató de llamar su atención Sailor Moon.

Él se giró para ver a la chica y su rostro se volvió rojo de igual cuenta cuando se percató la distancia que existía entre ellos. Por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se conectaron y sus rostros alcanzaron el color escarlata.

- ¡Qué linda pareja! – se burló el zombie – quédense así abrazados, ¡los aplastaré a los dos juntos! – alzó su mazo y corrió de nuevo, lista para golpearlos.

En un rápido movimiento Seiya se puso de pie y de un tirón jaló a la chica justo en el momento en que el martillo se estrellaba ruidosamente contra el pavimento rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos.

- ¡Oh dios, eso estuvo muy cerca! – volvió a lloriquear la justiciera de la luna, abrazándose inconscientemente a la cintura del cantante.

Seiya estaba por demás preocupado, se recriminó por su actitud tan arrebatada sabiendo que no podría ayudar a Sailor Moon en su cometido sin que descubriera su identidad, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en ella y prestarle su fuerza como Seiya Kou.

- Sailor Moon, escúchame.

La guardiana de la luna lo miró por un momento prestando atención a lo que fuera que el chico dijera aunque mirando de reojo al enemigo con nerviosismo.

- Yo trataré de distraerlo, cuando veas la oportunidad usa tus poderes. – dijo él con voz profunda.

- ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! ¡Puede lastimarte! – dijo la chica con genuina preocupación, cosa que asombró al joven que la miró con sorpresa, ella volvió a sonrojarse y a apartar su mirada de la de él.

- ¡Estaré bien! – sonrió tranquilizadoramente, como siempre, sintiendo una gran empatía por la joven rubia.

La rubia volvió a mirarlo con miedo.

- Si ya terminaron de decirse sus últimas palabras, entonces… ¡ya puedo matarlos!

En ese momento Seiya se separó del agarre de la chica y se colocó enfrente de ella de forma protectora, extendió sus brazos formando una barrera, como si hubiera sido un instinto.

- Seiya… - susurró bajito Sailor Moon, volviendo a sorprender al cantante. Sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder ante la mención de su nombre, gracias a Dios estaba de espaldas cosa que impidió que ella viera el rostro enrojecido del chico. Un movimiento brusco lo alarmó.

Se aventuró entonces a la batalla corriendo con una agilidad sobrehumana en dirección a ese zombie que disfrutaba burlándose de ellos. Aquella cosa volvió a tomar posición, aunque después de dos ataques el joven Kou ya entendía en dónde estaban los puntos débiles de aquella masa de músculos, sus ataques eran certeros y con gran potencia aunque demasiado lentos, dejaban muchos espacios en los sitios que se suponía eran de defensa personal. Fue en el momento en que sus manos llegaron al punto más alto que Seiya notó uno de sus costados desprotegidos y fue ahí donde decidió envestir con fuerza, justo como lo hacía en sus entrenamientos de futbol americano, era de complexión delgada, eso era cierto, pero sabía bien como utilizar su fuerza.

El golpe mandó a los dos al piso varios metros lejos, cayeron estrepitosamente en el pavimento. Esta vez por fortuna, el zombie cayó primero azotando y sirviendo de amortiguador para Seiya, aunque de todas formas el golpe le resultó un tanto doloroso.

- ¡Seiya! – gritó Sailor Moon.

- ¡Apresúrate! – gritó ahora el pelinegro tratando de mantener en el piso al zombie.

Éste se recuperó rápido del aturdimiento que le había provocado el golpe y viendo al chico sobre él no le quedó más que intentar ahorcarlo con sus poderosas manos, el rostro de Seiya se contorsionó con dolor emitiendo un sonido sofocado. La rubia se asustó al ver aquella escena y supo que tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Se concentró y la insignia de la luna en su frente se activó brillando con una intensa luz dorada, extendió sus manos al frente y en ellas se materializó el cetro lunar. Lo levantó con decisión y conjuró el poder de su astro guardián.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Un poderoso y hermoso destello iluminó toda la zona y la transformación monstruosa se vio desecha una vez la magia se disipó en la forma de plumas blancas.

Ambos jóvenes respiraron aliviados y el cantante resolvió tomar una gran bocanada de aire sintiéndose completamente sofocado, llevó su mano derecha a su garganta sobando la zona en donde tenía todavía los grandes dedos marcados.

- ¡Seiya! ¿estás bien? – corrió la princesa de la luna al encuentro de la estrella.

Se arrodilló y puso su mano en la espalda de Seiya mientras sus ojos se comprimían con culpa. Él la miró con dulzura y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, nos salvaste a los dos, pero… ¿tú estás bien?

Ella levantó su mirada y asintió con debilidad, aunque por alguna razón no podía mentirle a ese hombre.

- No tienes que agradecer, soy yo quien debería hacerlo. Me salvaste la vida. Te han herido por mí culpa. – dijo posando sus ojos en las marcas rojas del cuello del Seiya todavía sosteniendo el cetro lunar, que pocos momentos después desapareció de sus manos ante la mirada atónita de la estrella.

Por un momento él se quedó allí estático mirándola, sintiendo la calidez de su energía y volviendo a pensar que le recordaba a su querida princesa.

- Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó la rubia agachando un poco su cabeza.

Él se sorprendió de nueva cuenta y se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

- No fue nada… además estoy bien.

Ella levantó su azulada mirada y notó como él sonreía, entonces decidió devolverle la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes pararte? – le preguntó instantes después mirando de reojo como el escándalo y el poder de la luna habían llamado la atención de la estación televisiva que estaba cerca del punto y de donde seguramente la mujer había salido. – Es mejor irnos, antes de que alguien nos vea.

Él llegó a la misma conclusión mirando a dos personas que ya se aproximaban a ellos, observó de reojo a la mujer que estaba abatida y con la ayuda de la guardiana de la justicia se puso en pie caminando lejos del lugar.

Avanzaron a un ritmo considerable hasta que ella lo afianzó con fuerza y dio un salto imponente que los llevó a perderse entre las copas de algunos árboles, alejándose de la vista de las personas que para ese momento ya habían llegado en auxilio de la mujer.

Cayeron unos metros lejos, y en cuanto tocaron el piso Seiya lanzó un quejido profundo que alarmó a Sailor Moon, enseguida colocó su mano en el pecho de él, quien se había desplomado presa de un agudo dolor en su cuerpo.

- ¡Lo ves! ¡no estás bien! – lo reprendió.

- Digamos que podría estar mejor… - bromeo logrando que ella se molestara y lo dejara caer.

Como no se lo esperaba sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando prácticamente su boca besó el piso, hizo una mueca chistosa de dolor y pocos minutos después se levantó del piso.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – se quejó, hablándole a la espalda de una disgustada sailor scout.

- ¡Porque eres un tonto! ¡Por eso! – le respondió ella con una agresividad inusitada.

Él retrocedió un poco ante la irritación de la joven, era distinta de aquella chica que le había hablado con dulzura.

- Quédate quieto. – le ordenó todavía con el ceño fruncido, Seiya asintió un tanto intimidado por el carácter lunar de la chica.

Volvió a concentrarse y de nueva cuenta el símbolo de su frente brilló rebelando en el aire el cetro lunar, que ella tomó con su mano derecha. Lo miró y colocando el artefacto sobre la cabeza del joven cerró sus ojos.

_¡Por favor cetro lunar!, dime si ese ser maligno ha lastimado la energía vital de Seiya._

Kou se mantenía atento al halo sagrado que rodeaba a la princesa, posó sus ojos en los párpados cerrados de la joven tratando de saber qué era eso que iba a hacer, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

Del cetro lunar comenzó a caer una especie de arena plateada, que parecía una de lluvia de polvo estelar. Sintió su cabeza llenarse de aquellas partículas relajándolo y haciéndolo sentir mejor, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación.

- Lamento mucho que esto te haya pasado, querido Seiya. – dijo la princesa en plena sesión de sanación, haciendo que el rostro del cantante enrojeciera un poco ante la mención del calificativo "querido" - Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en ese lugar? – cuestionó.

- Bueno… - se rascó la mejilla apenado dejando de ver aquellos polvos caer – iba a visitar a alguien. – dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿A visitar a alguien, a esta hora? – un signo de interrogación apareció en la coronilla de la cabella de la chica de los odangos.

La estrella asintió apenado, ¿qué pensaría la chica de él? Tal vez que era un indecente por hacer sus visitas a tan altas horas de la noche.

- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor. – dijo desviando el tema.

Ella asintió, lo miró pensando que decirle, la agujita de la curiosidad la picaba con intensidad. Llevaba unos dos días sin aparecerse en la preparatoria así que sentía la necesidad de platicar con él como solía hacerlo en las horas que permanecían en la escuela, por desgracia no era posible tanta familiaridad entre ellos, o al menos no en la forma en la que estaba.

- Entonces… - dijo ella llamando de nuevo la atención del pelinegro – discúlpame también por arruinar tus planes. – concluyó con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

- No hay problema – dijo despreocupado – después de todo ella debe estar dormida.

La guardiana de la justicia se sobresaltó, entonces Seiya iba a visitar a una mujer.

- ¿Ella? – cuestionó inconscientemente aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchara.

- Es una chica de la escuela a la que quiero mucho, - le respondió casi de inmediato sonriendo ampliamente para la princesa de la luna – se llama Usagi pero yo le digo bombón.

Seiya no pudo imaginar como el corazón de Sailor Moon dio un vuelco cuando escuchó su nombre en sus labios, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había dicho su nombre una sola vez. Junto a esa impresión sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez al saber que estaba en los pensamientos del chico.

Unas lágrimas salieron de los profundos ríos de su alma, haciendo que el ojiazul la mirara expectante. En pocas palabras lo había dejado sin palabras.

- ¿Sailor Moon? – preguntó descolocado.

Ella se sobresaltó de nueva cuenta aunque logró disimularlo bien.

- No es nada, es sólo que tus palabras me han conmovido. – comentó con sinceridad.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo, sintiendo que si permanecía más tiempo a su lado no podría mantener su identidad oculta por mucho tiempo más.

- Tengo que irme, ¿estarás bien?

Él sonrió sintiendo del mismo modo que era hora desaparse.

- Sí, tú ya me has sanado. Pensaba ir con bombón ahora mismo pero creo que no es buen momento

Ella también sonrió asintiendo por última vez.

- Entonces… hasta pronto querido Seiya.

Dicho esto saltó a la copa de un árbol en donde su figura se vio iluminada por la luz de la luna, para desaparecer en el silencio de la noche.

- Hasta pronto querida Sailor Moon…

Finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar, sus hermanos lo reprendieron por fugarse en plena madrugada y llegar hecho un harapo, pero nadie pudo jamás quitarle la sensación cálida de haber sido tocado por la luna.

* * *

Con mucho cariño para las lectoras de este fic y para mi querida amiga Mayte.

Un saludo de su amiga _Tsukuyomicerezo27._


End file.
